Mi deseo
by Yukii
Summary: Continuación de: Merecedor de tu amor. 'Deseo... el inconfundible sentimiento q tenía por el demonio d fuego que estaba en frente mío, haciendo q mi corazón que se había parado antes latiese cada vez más rápido...' Autora: Aznstarangel [YAOI:Kurama&Hiei]


HOLA! Mi nombre es Yukii ^_^ 

SOLO DECIR QUE ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.  
  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sólo aclarar una cosa más: Esto no es una segunda parte. La autora la escribió como una continuación de DESERVING YOUR LOVE, porque recibió muchos reviews pidiéndosela, pero al principio no lo tenía pensado. Por eso no la he puesto como un capítulo, sino como una historia más.  
  
(Los pensamientos de Kurama están entre ' ', ok?)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
**MI DESEO**  
  
(My desire)  
  
AUTORA: aznstarangel  
  
(Animefan720@aol.com)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Una brisa fría cruzó mi habitación, haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente. Habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro días, desde que hice una tontería, fuera de mí mismo, y realmente pensé que el frío demonio de fuego iba...  
  
... a corresponder mis sentimientos...  
  
Sentí algo pequeño y húmedo deslizarse por mi cara. Una lágrima... que fue seguida por muchas más. No podía parar. Había perdido al único con el que quería estar, el único que, pensé, se había ganado mi amor y mi cariño. Y yo pensé que me había ganado su...  
  
Mi corazón se sentía como si se hubiese roto el día en que él se fue. Era como si quisiese parar de latir, quisiese fallar, hacerme morir.  
  
Incluso yo quería morir...  
  
_~ FLASHBACK ~_  
  
Sostuve el afilado puñal en mi mano, apuntando mi corazón. Temblé un poco, pero sabía que mi sufrimiento iba a desaparecer... si yo desaparecía.  
  
Estaba tan cerca, si no hubiese sido por 'kaasan que llamó a mi puerta.  
  
"¿Shuichi? ¿Estás bien? No has salido de tu habitación casi en un día. ¡Por favor! Necesitas comer algo."  
  
Mi mano tembló cuando dejé caer la hoja de mi mano. No podía morir. Todavía no, me prometí a mí mismo que no iba a morir hasta que tuviese la certeza de que 'kaasan estaría a salvo.  
  
Y la única forma en que estaría a salvo era que yo estuviese a su lado para protegerla hasta que fuese su hora.  
  
No podía morir.  
  
Al menos... todavía no...  
  
_~ FINAL FLASHBACK ~_  
  
Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos mientras pensaba en el día que me quise quitar la vida. Fue justo después de la fiesta, justo después de mi declaración... justo después mi corazón se rompió en dos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando sentí un pequeña señal de oscuro youki.  
  
"¿Hiei?"  
  
Seguí el pequeño rastro. Era muy ligero y casi lo perdí una vez, pero supuse que mis instintos de youko actuarían y finalmente me condujeron a una parte apartada de un profundo bosque. Había un pequeño claro, aislado de los ojos humanos y de los youkai errantes.  
  
Fue allí que lo vi, de pie en medio de un pequeño trozo de tierra, invocando un portal. Se iba a marchar. Iba al Makai y a lo mejor nunca volvería. No podía vivir sin al menos saber que seguíamos siendo amigos. Que seguía considerándome uno de sus aliados y no su enemigo.  
  
Corrí hacia él desesperadamente, esperando ser capaz de detenerlo antes de que desapareciera a través del portal e incluso de mi vida.  
  
"¡¡¡HIEI!!! ¡¡¡ESPERA!!!"  
  
Su oscura figura se giró lentamente y viendo que era yo quien lo había llamado, rápidamente volvió su cabeza y empezó a cruzar el portal.  
  
En un desesperado intento de retenerlo aquí el tiempo suficiente para hablar con él, me lancé sobre él cuando se dio la vuelta y los dos caímos a través del portal. Quizás quería que él me diese otra oportunidad o quería convencerle otra vez que lo amaba, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, me agarré a él como si nunca lo fuese a soltar.  
  
Abrí mis ojos para ver que estábamos en un pequeño bosque. Era precioso, como donde crecí yo.  
  
"Hn. Kitsune sal de encima."  
  
Una voz habló desde debajo mío. Fue entonces cuando vi que había aterrizado sobre un demonio de fuego bastante enfadado. Por otro lado, siempre había soñado encontrarme en esta situación, aunque quizás en otras circunstancias. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, sus tiernos labios en los míos otra vez, probar su boca e inhalar su aroma de pino y musgo. A lo mejor sería mi última...  
  
Dejándome llevar por mis instintos, mis deseos, me incliné y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, en un suave beso, esperando que no se lo tomase muy mal. Mi lengua vaciló sobre su labio superior pidiendo entrada. Sorprendentemente, la petición fue aceptada y el Jaganshi abrió su boca y permitió que mi lengua entrase y recorriera hasta el último rincón.  
  
Le habría besado durante mucho tiempo si no fuera por el hecho de que los humanos necesitan oxígeno para vivir. Así que me alejé, jadeando por la falta de aire, mi pecho me pesaba.  
  
Hiei mantuvo su mirada de indiferencia mientras me miraba fijamente, como si me desafiara a besarle otra vez.  
  
Lentamente me aparté de él y mi cabeza descendió, sabiendo que ahora él probablemente se marcharía y yo debería regresar al Ningenkai antes del anochecer. Me senté en la suave hierba, esperando la inevitable fría brisa para moverme, revelándome la partida del demonio de fuego.  
  
No llegó nunca.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
Su voz me sorprendió y lo busqué con la mirada, viendo que permanecía a sólo unos pasos alejado de mí.  
  
"¿Por qué has venido detrás de mí?"  
  
'¿No era obvio?'  
  
"Hiei, necesitaba saber que aún éramos amigos, que podríamos seguir viéndonos, aunque no como amantes."  
  
Sentí todos mis sentimientos estallar como si hubiese dejado salir las emociones que estaban reprimidas dentro de mí.  
  
"No podría soportarlo si no te pudiera ver otra vez. Fue muy duro. Ese día... cuando yo..." - Me detuve, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir. "Ese día que lamentaré durante el resto de mi vida. Fue difícil decirte..." - No podía decirlo. El recuerdo de él marchándose, huyendo de mí estaba grabado en mi mente y no podía... no sobreviviría si pasaba de nuevo. - "Incluso intenté... quitarme la vida..." - Sentí mi que el tono de mi voz descendía, como si instintivamente me avergonzara de haber pensado en eso.  
  
Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron ante mi consideración de suicidio. Miré al suelo, incapaz de hacer frente a su desprevenida expresión. Supongo que no debí hacerlo sonar como si fuese culpa suya que casi me condujera a mí mismo a la muerte. Por otra parte, ¿a quién debía culpar? Mi mente conocía la respuesta a esto. A mí. Fue mi culpa que esto pasara, que ahora esté en frente de mi gran deseo y sea incapaz de obtenerlo.  
  
Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, entreteniéndose en la curva de mi barbilla antes de caer una a una al suelo. 'Fue mi culpa... yo provoqué esto... Fue mi...'  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
'...culpa...'  
  
Miré hacia arriba, viendo que él todavía estaba allí, más lágrimas cayeron lentamente de mis ojos. Me sobresalté al ver su mano moviéndose hacia mi cara mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por mi cara.  
  
"Es más honorable derramar sangre que derramar lágrimas."  
  
"¿Hiei?"  
  
Lo que el koorime hizo después fue lo que realmente me sorprendió. Desenvainó su katana y se hizo un pequeño corte en un lado de su brazo. Era una señal, de qué no estaba seguro, pero la roja sangre que caía por el brazo del koorime debía tener algún significado.  
  
_~ Es más honorable derramar sangre que derramar lágrimas. ~_  
  
Eso me impactó. Hiei, a su manera, estaba llorando.  
  
"Hiei, yo..."  
  
"Kurama... no digas nada."  
  
Callé y levanté la cabeza hacía él. (N/A: Recordad! Está sentado), y vi que todavía estaba más cerca que antes.  
  
Un pequeño pensamiento pasó por mi mente. '¿Podría él...? ¿Lo había reconsiderado? ¿Había sido capaz de romper su impenetrable muro que rodeaba su corazón?'  
  
Regañé a mi mente internamente por pensar esas cosas. No podía arriesgarme esperando que lo que me había parecido por casualidad podía volverse realidad. No me atrevo a esperar que corresponda mis sentimientos, si mantengo esa esperanza en mi corazón, aún me herirá más si él lo niega.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
Repitió mi nombre otra vez, como si fuese la única palabra que diría, la única palabra que podía decir en este difícil momento de silencio.  
  
"Mírame."  
  
Lentamente, incliné mi cabeza para mirarle, mis verdes ojos encontrándose con sus ardientes ojos rojos. Justo entonces mi corazón pareció detenerse. Hiei estaba sólo a centímetros de mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos. El viento sopló de detrás de mí haciendo que la capa de Hiei se apretara contra su piel, mostrando su complexión musculosa.  
  
'Y le perdí a causa de mi ignorancia y estupidez.'  
  
Si no se lo hubiese dicho seguiríamos siendo íntimos amigos, yo no estaría en esta situación y todo estaría bien. Quizás entonces, no estaría sufriendo tanto...  
  
_~ El sufrimiento... es causado por el deseo. ~_  
  
Deseo... el inconfundible sentimiento que tenía por el demonio de fuego que estaba en frente mío, haciendo que mi corazón que se había parado antes latiese cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto de casi agotarse. Miré hacia abajo. No tenía ningún sentido agotar mi corazón mirando algo que sabía que no tendría jamás. Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo los deseos de Hiei, pero en ese momento no podía soportar mirarle... no así.  
  
Por eso, me sobresalté cuando sentí una despiadada, pero suave mano, inclinar mi cara hacia arriba y fui recibido con un beso. Mis ojos se ensancharon cuando sentí la lengua de Hiei lamiendo mi labio superior, pidiendo entrada. Obedientemente, abrí mi boca y su lengua se precipitó dentro, recorriendo y acariciando el interior de mi boca. Su lengua apretada sobre la mía, ésta se movió de repente, aspirando y luchando con la suya.  
  
Cuando nos alejamos pude ver su pecho tomando aire ligeramente y me imagino mi cara enardecida por la falta de aire.  
  
"¿Hiei?" - susurré, esperando que no fuera un sueño.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
Hubo un silencio. El aire repente ya no era tan tenso y las partículas habían desaparecido, permitiendo que la tensión se disipara. Esperé a que él dijera algo, la última vez que hice el primer movimiento casi pierdo a la persona que más quería.  
  
"Kurama..." - repitió él.  
  
Prudentemente alargó su pequeña mano a solo centímetros de tocar mi cara. Cerré mis ojos cuando su mano tocó mi rostro y el demonio de fuego dijo algo inesperado.  
  
"Yo también te quiero..."  
  
Fue un simple susurró, pero contenía un sentimiento de pasión y deseo.  
  
No podía creer lo que había oído. El centro de todos mis sueños, salvajes y dulces, había...  
  
_~ 'Yo también te quiero.' ~_  
  
No pude contenerme más. Mis brazos se movieron por sí solos y me lancé a los brazos del Jaganshi.  
  
"¿Kurama?" - su voz sonó interrogativa, confusa e insegura.  
  
"Hiei... abrázame..."  
  
Supongo que debió sentirse cómodo con eso, porque cuidadosamente puso sus brazos alrededor mío y me abrazó fuertemente, acercándome a su pecho. Me sentí... tan bien...  
  
Si el deseo provoca sufrimiento... sufriré durante el resto de mi vida.  
  
...Hiei... es mi deseo...  
  
~* FIN *~  
  


**********************************************************************  
  
Qué tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Éste se me ha resistido un poco más, por eso he tardado en ponerlo.  
  
Es una historia que me encanta. ^_^  
  
Opiniones ya sabéis... me dejáis un review que me hará mucha ilusión!  
  
Si encuentro algún fanfic que no sea demasiado largo, que se pueda entender mínimamente y que me guste puede que me anime a traducirlo. (Si tenéis alguna propuesta..., sé que hay gente a la que le gustaría leer un fic que no sea yaoi) ;)  
  
Mi dirección: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es  
  
BYE!


End file.
